


Oh, and He's Rude

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out reflects on his decision to "join the winning team."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, and He's Rude

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/116785501758) and I had to smash this out

Not for the first time, Knock Out finds himself sitting on his berth aboard the  _Nemesis_ and staring at the opposite wall while he thinks. The Autobots have been civil to him since he proved himself, and the vehicons and eradicons didn't seem to harbor any resentment either once they'd adjusted.

At first they'd been furious with him, which Knock Out found strange. They'd started helping Bulkhead rebuild before Knock Out gave up any information to Bumblebee. Maybe they'd expected him to go down swinging- stick to his guns, or something because he was an officer? Or maybe it had been how, even after Starscream was poised to retake the ship, Knock Out had turned on him because the seeker was rude and likely to turn on the medic anyway? 

Okay, so maybe they're still holding a little grudge for that just on principle, even now.

The vehicons and eradicons had elected to remain Decepticons, even though they were living with and following the orders of Autobots in order to help rebuild because Bumblebee was doing a good job of making sure that they saw the benefit of cooperation, and Bulkhead was taking care of them while they helped him rebuild the most critical buildings. But then Knock Out had even adopted the Autobot emblem.

Understandably, they weren't overly friendly with him, so Knock Out elects to avoid them when he can.

A knock on his door startles him, and he calls out for the person to enter.

"Are you going to keep sulking in here?"

Knock Out frowns. "I am not ' _sulking_ ,' Arcee."

"Once you finish your shift, you always come hide in here."

"When I finish my shift also happens to be when everyone finishes their shifts. I'm waiting."

The femme hesitates before she pulls a cube of energon out of her subspace and sits down next to Knock Out before offering the fuel. "You know, if they can get along with the rest of us, they can get along with you too."

"Theoretically."

"Eventually Bulkhead is going to come in here and haul you to the mess hall," Arcee threatens lightly.

"I'll go tomorrow. Bulkhead will  _not_ be thrashing my finish again," Knock Out replies quickly, shuddering at the memory of what the green mech had called a "bear hug."


End file.
